This proposal requests NIH sponsorship for a symposium entitled "3rd International Symposium on Green Processing in the Pharmaceutical &Fine Chemical Industries". The Symposium will be held September 30 to October 1, 2010, at the Campus Center of University of Massachusetts Boston. The location was selected as a pharmaceutical and biotechnology company-intense city, along with its recognized leadership in academic research and convenience for international participants to travel through Boston Logan International Airport. The date was selected to minimize any conflict with pharmaceutical or other relevant scientific conferences. The organizing committee members are Dr. Berkeley W. Cue, Jr., Professor Chao- Jun Li, Ms. Julie B. Manley, and Professor Wei Zhang. This biannual Symposium is the follow up of two successful events at McGill University (2006) and Yale University (2008). The objective of the symposium series is to bring together experts from academia, government, non-governmental organizations, and industry including technology providers to share knowledge and challenges with the intention of expediting the integration of green chemistry solutions into the pharmaceutical and fine chemical industries. Approximately 100 participants are expected to attend the Symposium. In two full days, approximately 23 speakers will give presentations in the following four focused areas: 1) Green biologics &biotransformations;2) Green organic synthesis;3) Enabling technologies;4) Green chemistry for affordable medicine. Dr., John C. Warner, President and Chief Technology Officer for Warner Babcock Institute for Green Chemistry (US) and Dr. Roger Sheldon, Professor Emeritus at the Delft University of Technology (The Netherlands), plan to give keynote lectures. Dr. Paul Anastas, Assistant Administrator for the Office of Research &Development, US Environmental Protection Agency, is scheduled to give a visionary lecture during a networking reception. These three keynote speakers are all recognized for their long standing leadership in green chemistry. In addition to talks, the Symposium will have a poster session to encourage graduate and undergraduate students to participate. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The green chemistry revolution is providing leadership in re-orienting society toward an economy based on sustainable feedstocks, renewable energy, biodegradable and non- toxic products, and processes based on recycling and waste minimization. This Symposium will promote scientists working in pharmaceutical, biotechnology, and fine chemical related areas to design, development, and produce more environmentally friendly products to benefit public health.